The Letter
by Sainly-Sad
Summary: Izaya truly does care for Mikado, but he doesn't exactly express it right. This causes Mikado to leave him, resulting in Izaya getting...annoyed. Warnings: Possible character death  Not Izaya or Mikado  possible rape, abuse, torture, and Izayaness...
1. The letter

_Orihara Izaya_

_I'm sorry to write this instead of telling you, but I've tried to say all of this before and you always stop me instead of letting me talk and then eventually convince me I was wrong. I know however that it's not true. If you truly cared you would have let me speak my mind. _

_I wish it hadn't ended like this, as I truly do love you Izaya, but I don't know if you even care about me. Whenever I try to talk about our relationship you change the topic, usually before I even have a chance to say anything._

_Izaya, you are a liar. You admit it often to me, but perhaps you were hoping my love was blinding and I wouldn't link that to our relationship, or maybe it doesn't actually matter enough to you, our relationship that is._

_I don't know if you care about me, I don't know if you even like me, or if you're just trying to use me or find some amusement out of me. I don't know if it matters, but I'm going to make sure it doesn't matter anymore; I'm ending this._

_Goodbye Izaya. I'm sorry if you really did care about me, but even if that was the case, you were still abusive. Remember when I first tried to leave you? You pulled out your damn knife and threatened me. You were grinning the entire time, and I still don't know if you were joking or not. I was too scared to ask._

_I'll miss you, even though you put me through Hell, but I'll get over you soon enough._

_Mikado._

Izaya's eyes narrowed and he read the letter. He scrunched it up and threw the letter away angrily.

He did remember that time that Mikado had tried to leave him. Judging by the letter his plan of grinning while threatening Mikado had worked. Unfortunately it seemed the threat hadn't been enough.

Izaya did love Mikado, which is why he'd threatened him when he first tried to leave. It was also the last time, apart from this time. And this time was certainly going to be the last. Mikado would never so much as look outside again.

Sure, Izaya hurt Mikado sometimes, but he was even resisting from touching Mikado too much as he was too young. Izaya hadn't taken the boys virginity yet.

Hejust didn't understand how to look after his lovers properly. He did try, for Mikado anyway. He bought him gifts sometimes, flowers, chocolates, cute outfits...

However, for this, Mikado certainly deserved to be hurt. How could he deliberately hurt someone he claimed to love? He was truly the one whose love was to be questioned.


	2. Kida's brother

Kida opened his door after trying to ignore the knocking, but unfortunately it had continued despite his mental pleading.

There stood a crying Mikado who seemed to take a moment to notice the door had even opened. He looked at Kida with red lined eyes and Kida didn't question it. He just hugged Mikado and then pulled him inside and got him sitting down on the couch.

What followed were several moments of awkward silence, punctured by Mikado's occasional sobs and Kida's awkward shuffling. He wanted so badly to demand answers from Mikado and hurt whoever had caused him to cry, but knew that Mikado needed some time first.

"I-I left him." He sobbed out and Kida closed his eyes and slumped against the couch.

He knew this would happen. No one would be able to stay in a relationship with Izaya. The man was a sadistic psychopath. He felt sad for Mikado, but glad he'd finally left Izaya. Kida had been worried, as Mikado was so clearly very far-gone with his love for Izaya.

"What happened?" Kida asked quietly.

Mikado just shook his head and Kida sighed gently. He wasn't going to push Mikado right now.

Kida wrapped his arms around Mikado and hugged him like a brother as Mikado clutched at him, his crying seemingly to only grow more desperate at the comforting touch.

"Don't worry Mikado. You'll...you'll find someone new."

"I don't want someone new!" He wailed, his voice muffed by Kida's chest as Mikado clung to him like he was drowning.

Kida stroked Mikado's hair gently and smiled a little at him. "Naw, what about me Mikado-kuuuun?" He teased, earning a weak sound of amusement from Mikado.

"Certainly not you." Mikado teased back, pulling away from Kida gently and wiping at his face.

"Eh? Why not? What's wrong with me?" Kida demanded in a fake insulted tone.

Mikado laughed weakly and pushed at Kida gently. "You are so lame."

"Aw man, you really think so? Maybe you do deserve better." Kida winked and tousled Mikado's hair and then stood up.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid, what's with mussing up my hair?"

Kida just laughed at Mikado. "Want something to eat or drink?"

Mikado shook his head. "No, I just want to go to sleep." He said, yawning as if his body had just remembered how tired it was.

Kida smiled at him and then realised saying 'Izaya tired you out did he?' wasn't actually a good idea right now. Instead he nodded. "Sure. You can have my bed if you want."

Mikado smiled at Kida. "Are you sure? Where will you sleep?"

Kida laughed at him. "On the couch of course. Unless you want me to join you?" He teased, winking at Mikado. "It's not the first time of course. Many times I've had to go to the couch while a beautiful but timid girl slept in my bed."

Mikado rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'll take the bed." He said, standing up and stretching before walking off to Kida's bed to sleep.

"Sleep well my sweet prince!" Kida called, earning him an exasperated sigh from Mikado.

Kida grinned as he made himself some instant ramen then tucked in, watching the door nervously. He knew Izaya would know where Mikado went; it was fairly predictable, so the only question was what was Izaya going to do? Even if Izaya didn't love Mikado the chances were high that he wouldn't take to being dumped very kindly.

Kida sighed, reaching for the TV remote, he needed something to keep him awake but allow Mikado to sleep.

He turned the TV to some stupid cartoon and turned the volume down and watched it with disinterest as he ate the cheap (but _very_ tasty) instant ramen.

He jumped slightly as the handle to his front door turned. He put the ramen and remote down and stood up, waiting for Izaya to walk in.

Anri peaked in the door and saw Kida. She smiled gently. "Uh, Kida-kun, I'm sorry for coming over so late."

Kida sighed in relief when he saw Anri. He smiled at her. "What's up? A young lady coming to my door at this late hour just might cause rumors you know?" He winked and Anri looked down for a moment.

"Uh, I got in some trouble..."

After sorting out the slight mess Anri had made with her late night activities Anri left and Kida sat back down, wondering if three people walking up on Anri while she 'worked' was to do with Izaya at all. After all, what was it that Shizou said? 98% of everything bad was to do with Izaya? Something like that anyway.

It was about 3am by now and Kida was growing very tired. He yawned and then frowned gently. He stood up and rummaged through his kitchen, hoping to find some coffee or something else with caffeine in it. He had to stay awake.

5am found Kida passed out on the couch, a half drunk coffee on the table. It had been his sixth coffee in order for him to stay awake, but it seemed staying awake all night wasn't going to work.

Mikado woke sleepily about two hours later and stretched, yawning loudly before getting up. He sighed, seeing the mug of half drunk coffee, a plate, a few wrappers and two bowls. "Kida?" He called out, wondering where his friend had gone.

After searching the place for ten minutes Mikado was certain that Kida was not home. He got his phone out and dialed Kida's number. He waited and waited for Kida to answer, growing worried with the lack of response. Kida always answered his phone, wherever he was.

The phone ended up ringing out and Mikado tried again, moving to sit down on the couch, his heart beating fast in fear.

The only answer Mikado could reach was that Izaya had done something. "No." He whispered to himself. "There might have just been some emergency." He added, nodding slightly, trying to believe what he was saying but not quite managing to.

He bit his lip and reached for his phone again, going through his contacts to reach Izaya's number. He paused and called Kida again instead of Izaya. If Izaya wasn't involved in this and Mikado blamed him that Mikado knew Izaya would get angry.

Kida's phone didn't even ring this time, instead an automated answer told Mkado that the number he had dialed was no longer in use.

Mikado stared at his phone in worry. What did this mean? Where was Kida? What had happened to him? Was he ok? Was he even alive?

Mikado shook his head of these thoughts. They were not helping. Right now he needed to find Kida, not worry. Besides, Kida's phone might have run out of battery or be somewhere there isn't signal.

* * *

><p>Kida awoke groggily and then jerked awake when he realised he was chained to a wall with his hands above his head. Instantly his mind raced, trying to figure out what had happened.<p>

"Mikado!" He breathed in fear as he finally woke up enough to remember last night. This was not good.

He looked over at his phone, which was lying on the ground near him and was now ringing. It was Mikado, Kida could tell from the name on the screen and the personalised ring tone.

"Mikado..." He muttered, struggling with the chains, wanting to answer the phone and see if Mikado was ok or not. If Mikado was hurt, at all, Kida wasn't sure how he'd live with himself. Mikado was like his little brother, and he certainly loved him like that.

His phone's ringing died down only to start up a moment latter. "I'm sorry Mikado." Kida said, hanging his head in defeat. He couldn't get out of the chains, no matter what he did.

He raised his head again and called out to who he knew was behind this. It hardly took a genius to figure it out. "Izaya!" He yelled as loud as he could.

The door opened without pause and Mikado glared, knowing Izaya must have been standing right outside the door.

"Yes Kida-kun?" He answered nonchalantly.

"Unchain me!" Kida yelled, fighting off the hysteria that he knew Izaya would be able to hear no matter what he did.

"Unfortunately I can't. See, I sent the keys off to Mikado-kun."

Kida grit his teeth in frustration and was about to retort when Izaya picked up Kida's phone. "Two missed calls already? Mikado really is an early riser." Izaya muttered to himself and then dropped the phone, stamping on it hard and breaking it.

Kida stared at his phone in silence for a moment. There went the easiest way to contact Mikado. "Damnit! You could have just turned it off!"

Izaya chuckled at him. "Where would be the fun in that? You know what I find strange though. You haven't asked about Mikado-kun once since waking up."

"He called. Obviously you don't have him."

"No, but you'd think a friend of his might want to know what I'm going to do to him for hurting me like he did."

"I don't need to ask that because you're not going to do ANYTHING to him!"

Izaya smirked at Kida. "Oh? And are you going to stop me?"

"He has other friends as well."

"And they're going to stop me?" Izaya asked sarcastically. He knew and Kida knew he was going to do whatever he wanted. Kida was merely in denial.

"Someone will!"

"Oh? So 'someone's going to stop me? And when are they going to stop me Kida-kun?"

Kida closed his eyes angrily and looked away from Izaya before opening his eyes. It was pointless trying to threaten Izaya in any position, but threatening anyone when you were chained to a wall was just plain pathetic.

Izaya paused in his smirk when his phone rang. "Hmm. It's Mikado-kun." He said, pocketing his phone again.

Kida frowned. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No. I'm going to let him panic first."

Kida glared at Izaya. "Don't pretend you're doing this because he hurt you, you're just upset that he was the one to dump you."

Izaya's gaze darkened and he glared at Kida. "Oh? And you know this for a fact?"

Kida scoffed at Izaya. "You've never loved in your life."

Izaya stepped forward and slapped the defenseless Kida, causing his head to turn violently with the impact.

Kida hissed in pain.

"Do not say things you don't know about. I truly love Mikado, and I'll admit my love is selfish, but I think I've been quite careful not to hurt him so far."

"He comes to me crying most days!" Kida yelled accusingly at Izaya.

Izaya paused, looking actually guilty at that. "He did?" He asked quietly.

Kida watched Izaya in confusion. "You...you really did care about him."

Izaya's expression returned to an annoyed glare. "I _do_ care about him. It is not something to be said in passed tense."

"If you care about him then stop hurting him. Please Izaya-"

"Kida-kun, my love for Mikado is selfish. If he wants to leave me to be happy then I will lock him away so he can't."

Kida shook his head gently in disbelief. "That's not love Izaya."

"I am on a different level to ordinary humans so I don't expect you, or anyone else to understand how I work. If it wasn't love I can tell you one thing for sure. Mikado would not be a virgin."

Kida jerked slightly in shock at that. "H-h-he...Seriously? But...No way."

"Is it really that much of a shock?" Izaya asked, amused by Kida's reaction.

"Well, yeah...You're always touching him."

Izaya sighed slightly happily at the memory then smirked. "No. I was careful not to go too far. He is young after all, and not like you, Kida-kun."

Kida blushed slightly, remembering just what Izaya had held over his head until he'd managed to buy the tape from him. Yes, Kida was not a virgin, although he never had much luck with women...

"I was waiting for him to be ready, but I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore. It's my relationship now, he has no say in it."

Kida paled at the implication and then narrowed his eyes at Izaya. "Don't you dare touch him."

"Why not?" Izaya asked teasingly.

Kida closed his eyes and turned away again. "Please Izaya, don't hurt him." He pleaded desperately, not in a position to make threats without being laughed at.

Izaya frowned gently then smirked. "Oh? Why do you care so much Kida-kun? Got a little crush do you?"

Kida looked Izaya in the eyes unflinchingly. "Yes. I do love Mikado; as a brother. And I know that any love where you don't mind seeing your lover crying is not love at all."

Izaya smirked slightly. "As a brother huh? Then if you kissed would it count as incest?" He said mockingly.

Kida glared at Izaya coldly. "The thought of kissing him makes me feel sick. It would betray how I feel for him."

"Oh? What if he wanted it?"

"I still wouldn't. I don't love him like that at all."

Izaya smirked happily and unchained Kida, much to the boys' surprise.

"In that case, you're no threat to my love of Mikado-kun."

Kida rubbed his raw wrists gently and glared at Izaya. He somehow felt more vulnerable now then when he was chained up. "Didn't you say you sent the keys to Mikado?"

"Yes. I was lying Kida-kun."

Mikado bit his lip, his brows furrowing in worry. He dialed for Izaya as even if Izaya hadn't taken Kida he'd be able to find him, but Izaya hadn't answered.

Frustrated, Mikado got dressed and headed out to Ikebukaru to see if he could find Kida. Hopefully he was somewhere...for some reason.

**Next chapter has Shizou in it! Also, I tried to edit it but got bored of rererereading it...lol, it's not as fun when you _write_ the fanfics...T^T**


	3. First date

Mikado was undeniably worried. In fact, his worry distracted him so much that he walked straight into a certain man he was supposed to be careful of. A certain man dressed as a bartender.

"Ah! S-sorry!" He yelped and bowed quickly, not daring to look up.

Shizou stumbled slightly as something hit him off guard and at the apology he managed to calm down and look around without wanting to kill whatever had just hit him. "Watch where you're going." He grumbled, not quite angrily, for which Mikado was truly grateful.

"Ah, y-yes. S-sorry." He said again, straightening up and looking down at the ground.

"Ahh...You're...?" Shizou tried to remember the name.

"M-Mikado Ryugamine."

"Oh yeah, that's it."

Mikado smiled gently and chances a look at Shizou. He blushes a bit and looks down again. Why exactly he blushed he wasn't sure.

Shizou looked at him for a moment. "Were you going somewhere?" He says slightly awkwardly. Mikado had just been standing there, looking at the ground for a while now.

Mikado jumped slightly. "Um...Yes. Well, actually I'm looking for Kida-kun...Uh, have you seen him?" He asks, slightly hopefully.

Shizou closes his eyes for a moment, trying to think. "Not for a while."

Mikado sighs gently and nods. "W-well thank you anyway!" He says before practically running off.

Mikado stops, hearing a laughter that made him feel cold. Not too long ago that laugh had made him smile in response, but not now.

"Mi~ka~do-kun!" Izaya called out, not moving from the wall he was leaning on. He had a particularly dark aura today, just for the boy standing a little bit away from him, not yet looking at him.

Mikado slowly turned to face the infamous informant and did his best to not shake in fear.

Izaya smirked and stepped closer. "Mikado-" The informant did not get to finish what he had been going to say as a certain blonde hair man had spotted him when he stepped out of the shadows.

"IIIIZAAAAAYYAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUN!" He yelled, picking up the nearest thing, which happened to be a vending machine. He hurled it at the informant's head and picked up the next thing, a stop sign. He held onto that and charged the informant.

Mikado wasn't sure if he was more scared or if he was relieved at the interruption. It wasn't until Shizuo had chased Izaya until they could no long be heard that Mikado remembered Kida and cursed in his head. He was fairly sure it was Izaya's fault, and he'd just lost the chance to find out if Kida was even ok.

Shizuo returned a little while later to see a white, green and blue boy sized bundle curled up into a ball where Izaya had been.

Shizuo watched it for a moment, lighting a cigarette as he watched. To an outsider it might look as if he'd caused the boy to curl up like that and was now watching, enjoying the fact he'd caused pain. His vein twitching in annoyance destroyed that image of course.

"Oi! What's wrong with you?"

Mikado looked up, moving his chin to rest on his knees. "I-I don't know what to do. Orihara...I think he took Kida."

Shizuo dropped his cigarette in shock. He wasn't so much in shock that Izaya had done something like that, is was more the fact that Mikado seemed to be asking _him_ for help. Him, Shizuo Heiwajima, probably the most feared man in Ikebukaro, was being asked for help.

Mikado looked up at Shizuo desperately, thinking the man didn't get he was asking for help yet. "Please. I-I know you...You can...Please help me!" He said, his voice gaining confidence that was undermined by his still huddled over posture.

Shizuo gaped at Mikado for a moment. "Why?"

Mikado's eyes widened at the question. He looked down, thinking over what he had to offer. "I-I don't have much money but-."

"That's not what I meant."

Mikado blushed, assuming he was referring to other payment.

"That's not it either! Jeez. I just meant why is the flea after your friend?"

Mikado blushed further. How could he have thought Shizuo meant _that_? Was he really that paranoid after dating Izaya? "I...I dated him..."

"Your friend?" Shizuo's voice was slightly darker, showing he knew it wasn't Kida that Mikado had dated.

Mikado bit his lip, worried for the first time what Shizuo would do to him. Surely it wouldn't be good. Shizuo hated Izaya, and he was probably willing to hate anyone who Izaya had dated.

"N-no. I dated...I dated Ohriara-san."

Shizuo scowled and pulled out a new cigarette, lighting it and smoking it to a stump before reacting. Mikado sat there the entire time, waiting in fear.

Shizuo sighed. "Why?"

The question brought about the memory of how exactly Mikado and Izaya had begun dating, and it wasn't much of a pleasant memory. It wasn't, strictly speaking, a bad memory, just a creepy one.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night at some hour in the night, or, more likely, early morning. Mikado was sleeping deeply until he grew cold with a draft that even when his mind cleared from his sleepy fog could not be explained while his eyes were closed.<p>

He yawned and curled deeper under the blankets, still closer to sleep than wakefulness.

There was a gust of wind which should not have matter so much as Mikado always kept his window closed when he slept, but this time the wind came right in as if the window was open.

Naturally this woke Mikado further and he grumbled slightly, poking his head out from his covers to check the window was closed. What he saw was not a window, open or closed. Instead there was an indistinct black and white blur. It was dark Mikado's apartment, which was why he couldn't see properly, but it was bright enough to show that this black and white blur was very human shaped.

Mikado's eyes opened properly and he reached for the light. It so happened that turning on the light was not a good move for him, not because the blur didn't like it but because Mikado's eyes were still very much accustomed to the dark, and the sudden light blinded him painfully, forcing him to close his eyes.

"Ah, you're awake Mikado-kun!" Called a voice that Mikado vaguely recognised. It sent off alarm bells although he couldn't quite identify it. "You know, turning on the light really wasn't a good move. At least my eyes have been open for longer, meaning that I can still see in the new light, and I can see you've been forced to close your eyes."

Mikado would have blinked in slight confusion, but instead he just forced one eye open a crack. When he could make out what the blur had actually been his other eyes shot open and he stared at the man his friend had warned him to stay away from. "O-Orihara-san!" He exclaimed, staring at the man who smirked in response and gave a mock bow.

"No need to be so formal Mikado-kun. We are dating now after all."

Mikado didn't react for almost a minute. "Wh-what?" He finally spluttered in shock.

Izaya's smirk, which passed as a smile, grew at Mikado's blush and clear lack of understanding of what Izaya had said. "Well Mikado-kun, you and I are now dating, as decided by me."

"D-don't both people have to agree to that?"

"Of course~ and that's why I'm here Mikado-kun!"

Mikado blinked uncertainly, trying hard not to look at Izaya as if he'd sprouted two heads that were trying to eat each other. "Uhh...I-I'm sorry Orihara-san but-"

Izaya put his finger to Mikado's lips to stop him talking. He leaned in closer to the still mostly laying down boy and whispered in a darker tone. "Mikado-kun, I'd be careful what you say here. Wouldn't want to upset me, right~?"

Mikado tensed at the tone and suggestion. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and didn't relax as Izaya pulled back, slowly moving a little away from Mikado.

Izaya laughed at Mikado's expression and then looked around the room. He saw what Mikado generously called the 'kitchen' and put on the kettle to heat water. "What sort of teas do you have?"

Mikado watched him moving around with a growing sense of dread. This could not end well. The question took a while to make sense to him and he struggled to think of what he had. "Uh, I have green tea."

"What type?"

Mikado hesitated, unsure how to answer. The packet just said 'green tea' and Mikado wasn't really very knowledgeable of teas. "Uh, just green tea." He replied uncertainly.

Izaya sighed gently. "Honestly Mikado. You need to learn about good teas. Don't worry, I'll teach you, like I'll teach you many things Mikado-kun."

Mikado missed the innuendo and went straight to worrying thoughts of Izaya trying to teach him how to be an informant or something, maybe how to annoy Shizuo.

After that Izaya had drunk some tea with Mikado, who looked like he was in a server state of shock. Eventually Izaya left and Mikado laid back down, his eyes wide open, staring at nothing in the dark until his alarm went off.

* * *

><p>"I-I didn't really have a choice." Mikado said after a slight pause.<p>

Shizuo frowned and stepped closer to Mikado, his intentions were to help him to his feet, but Mikado cowered at the advancement and Shizuo sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you." He mumbled, grabbing Mikado's upper arm and hurling the boy to his feet.

Mikado stumbled slightly as he was hurled to his feet ungracefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about how long this took! I couldn't think of anything! .<strong>

**Also, sorry it's not very good, hahaha, I'm trying...-.-**


	4. Pointless memories

_Mikado yawned as Izaya stroked his hair gently. It was pretty late, but Izaya had been keeping Mikado awake later and later, trying to fit in as much time before he had to sleep as he could._

_Izaya was actually smiling in a way that didn't actually look sinister. He just looked relaxed and happy as Mikado rested his head in his lap, half asleep. Izaya leant back on the longue, quite content to sleep that way._

_Mikado had became accustomed to Izaya's ways and had realised that, despite how terrifying this had been in the beginning, a problem that Izayadid not help by not really explaining anything or giving Mikado a choice in the matter. Mikado could even say that he quite liked the relationship now, despite how much time it took up._

_Mikado insisted it be a secret, and while he listed several seemingly good reason for this, Izaya knew it was because Kida had told Mikado to stay away from him and it appeared Mikado valued that relationship more than the newer relationship with Izaya._

_Izaya kept stroking Mikado's hair, happy enough to just lay like this forever. He drew his mind away from the annoying blond and to slightly more adult thoughts of Mikado. He knew he couldn't act on them, and with Mikado's face it where was he couldn't even think about them right now, so, with reluctance Izaya changed his line of thought to work._

* * *

><p>Izaya sighed, thinking over his past relationship with Mikado. He just wanted it to last, like that. He didn't want to threaten Mikado like he'd had to in the beginning, mentioning that he knew all about Mikado's secret life with Dollars and would tell Kida is Mikado didn't date him, or just plain threatening to hurt Kida. He rarely threatened to hurt Mikado. He knew threats to Mikado would be blank threats unless Mikado did something truly unforgivable, like say, dumping Izaya through a letter. Mikado hadn't even had the decency to type it, or even find a new sheet of paper, instead writing it on a scrap of paper from the recycling.<p>

Izaya went to his photo album. Mostly he kept photos for blackmail, and he did have a lot to blackmail Mikado with here, but he didn't want to do that, not right now anyway. Right now he just wanted to remember when Mikado had liked him back. It had been a while since then actually. Mikado had stopped liking him when he found out a bit more about Kida and Izaya's past. Apparently Mikado, when faced with the option chose Kida over Izaya.

Izaya shook his head gently. That was not what he was meant to be thinking about.

He opened the album, flicking through the photos, most of which Mikado hadn't known about at the time. Even Izaya didn't know about all of them as he hired a private detective to take the pictures at random so they'd really capture what was happening.

He looked through them, smiling gently and pausing at a few as the memories came and passed.

* * *

><p><em>Mikado had been quiet and kept blushing when he saw Izaya for three days before Izaya's birthday. Izaya hadn't meant for Mikado to know, but apparently Naime had found out somehow and had told the boy, so now Izaya guessed he was getting some present. He wasn't complaining mind you.<em>

_Izaya's birthday started with a text from Mikado, wishing him a happy birthday, a few annoying calls and texts from his sisters as well as what he assumes was a present for them which he left where he found._

_Mikado came over straight after school, something he never did. He always hung out with Anri and Kida for a few hours after school, did homework and then Izaya would pick him up or bring dinner to his house and they'd hang out until Mikado was too tired to even get to bed._

_Mikado was smiling innocently and blushing heavily as he entered the house with an envelope and small box wrapped in light blue wrapping. It was so incredibly like Mikado, plain, simple, unassuming that Izaya couldn't help but laugh at the sight before hugging Mikado and pulling him in._

_Mikado handed the present to Izaya along with the envelope. "Uh...B-before you open them...Um...C-close your eyes!"_

_Izaya smiled at Mikado and obediently closed his eyes. Really Mikado, how cliché. Just kiss me properly._

_Izaya smiled as Mikado's lips met his gently, cautiously. It was an annoyingly innocent kiss, mouth closed and quite short, but it was enough for Izaya to smile for a fair while._

_"O-Orihara-san...Are you going to open your present?"_

_Izaya smiled. "How about Mikado-kun, as a special gesture for my birthday you call me Izaya?"_

_Mikado blushed slightly more and nodded. "O-ok...Izaya-san..."_

_"Kun!" Izaya corrected with a smile before opening the envelope and taking out the card. It was store-bought and very plain styled, but Mikado had written about how Izaya was such a great boyfriend in it, which made Izaya want to keep it forever._

_Next to be opened was the box. He was almost nervous about this, but he hid it expertly. When he opened the box he smiled again, taking out the hand crafted miniature version of his trademark jumper. It was cute, and had clearly taken Mikado a bit of effort to make, although Izaya had no idea what he was meant to do with it._

_When he pulled the jacket out of the box something fell out, causing Mikado to blush again and ran off to hide in the kitchen, which amused Izaya a lot. He picked up the item, seeing a rose quartz heart that had been wrapped in Izaya's jacket._

_The metaphor was cute, if cliché and just a little bit ridiculous. There were different ways to read it, but Izaya chose 'you cover me with love' or some other silly thing like that. He ignored the nagging feeling that maybe it was more to do with how Izaya shrouded Mikado with love and was trying to cut him off from everything else and hold him essentially captive. No. It was about Mikado loving him. Simple as that._

* * *

><p>Izaya sighed again, picking up the jacket with the heart inside. Maybe unconsciously the message had been negative as well. Who knows? Izaya didn't really want to.<p>

As he flipped to the last pages he found ones that made him more sad then happy. Images of Mikado pulling away, clearly no longer happy with Izaya. He wondered what had changed. It seemed very sudden actually, although Izaya had ignored it until it was impossible not to, which was when Mikado tried to dump him.

Was it really just that Izaya and Kida had a history together that was...less than friendly? Or was there some other reason? Izaya frowned at the thought. What else would take Mikado away...?

He stood, his eyes cold. Kida had a few answers to give him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long flashback, but I wanted to write some fluff, hahaha<strong>

**Sorry it's so terrible...-.- Hahaha, hopefully I'm get to smut soon...It doesn't look overly hopeful though, so I might just throw in an Izaya fantasy instead, hahahaha**

**Oh, also feel free to point out grammatical errors, spelling, etc and other things that need fixing...Haha, sorry, spell check can only do so much...**


	5. Kida's in Trouble

Kida's eyes opened slowly as the door opened. He squinted in the poor lighting, trying to work out where he was and what had happened. The last thing he remembered was Izaya letting him go, him running to get to Mikado and then...Then blackness. Had someone attacked him?

He moved slightly, testing out if he was bound or not. He was, and quite well too. Whoever these people were they seemed to know what they were doing.

Kida looked up at the man as he walked closer, the only source of light coming from behind him, making the man's face impossible to make out. There was something definitely familiar about the man.

"Kida-kun~! So good to see you again. I was almost worried I'd hit you too hard."

Kida's face grew from concerned but mostly curious to furious in less than an instant as Izaya laughed. He fought harder against the binds, trying to find a weak spot or anything to help him stand and fight Izaya.

Izaya just laughed again, seeing Kida trying to fight with all he had. The lighting was perfect. Kida couldn't see Izaya's face but Izaya could make out all of Kida's oh so obvious emotions.

"Drop dead."

Izaya laughed again, crouching down so he and Kida were at eye level. "Say, Kida-kun, I have a few little questions to ask you."

"Drop dead!" Kida yelled, trying to attack Izaya only to be pulled back by the ropes tying him to something. He was too angry to care to look behind himself right now.

Izaya sighed gently. "Kida-kun, your reactions and antics are highly amusing, but please, for Mikado-kun's sake, tell me why he dumped me. It just doesn't add up, not unless I'm missing something of course." His voice was it's usual singsong style, but it was just a little darker, more threatening than normal. "And well, if it is just him then I guess I'll have to 'change' him a bit huh~?"

Kida's eyes widened slightly at the threat to Mikado. "What, you don't see how someone worthwhile like Mikado would leave someone as deeply disturbed as you? I can see how you might miss this Izaya-san, but you're not exactly a prized catch."

If Izaya had any less self-control he would have slapped Kida right then. Instead he settled for sighing melodramatically and turning away. "Too bad. If it was your fault, not Mikado-kun's, I wouldn't have to hurt him, but I guess it's all just because of him, right Kida-kun?"

Kida struggled more wildly, desperately trying to hurt Izaya for that. "Don't you dare fucking touch him! It's your own fault, not his!"

Izaya just chuckled, standing up again and heading to the door. "Oh well. I guess Mikado would probably tell me after I break him anyway."

Kida watched as Izaya walked to the door, waiting until Izaya had actually touched the handle before shouting out. "Stop! Don't hurt him you creep!"

Izaya turned around, still smirking. "Oh? Why not? Surely bad children should be punished, right Kida-kun?"

"I told him to dump you! I convinced him to. So please, just let him go."

"Ah, but Kida-kun, if it's because of you that he left it would be horrible for me, as Mikado-kun's true love to let him go. Isn't this the part where I chase after him and woo him back?"

"If this were some love story there's no way you'd be the hero! Mikado doesn't love you! If he did he wouldn't have left you so easily, so let him go! Stop ruining his life!"

Izaya sighed gently. "Kida-kun, are you talking about his life or yours? Or perhaps this is really what you think of yourself, and you don't want someone else to ruin his life. After all, how good is hanging around the likes of you for Mikado-kun? Someone who set up a gang-"

"Shut up!"

"And was unable to even save-"

"Shut up damn it!"

"Their supposed lover. I mean, do you really think you could save him, Kida-kun?"

"Just shut up!"

Izaya laughed walking through the doorway outside the room and then turning back around. "I'll be back when I have Mikado-kun. Please try to remember every detail about what happened. I really want to know, after all, I'd hate to have to hurt Mikado-kun for things he didn't do." That said he shut the door behind him, not listening to Kida's sudden eagerness to talk.

He headed back to his house through the empty streets. He'd never thought that old house he'd bought would one day be used for this, but he had of course set it up just in case something similar happened, well, incase he needed to hide something anyway. Or, someone.

He hummed a bit to himself as he went back home to call Mikado. When Mikado answered on the first ring Izaya couldn't help but frown slightly. Mikado-kun had never been so eager to talk to him. Maybe he did like Kida more.

"Ne, Mikado-kun~ you answered that pretty fast. Were you holding your phone?"

Mikado clenched the phone a little tighter in his fist. He'd finally convinced Shizou to help him and now it seemed he wouldn't get enough time to actually plan anything. "Yes." He answered simply.

Izaya grinned lightly. "Waiting for me to call?"

"No. I was hoping Kida-kun would call. What did you do to him?"

Izaya's expression darkened at Mikado's words. Kida-kun Kida-kun Kida-kun, was he all Izaya's Mikado thought about? "Ehh? How mean of you Mikado-kun! You just instantly assume I did something to him?"

"What did you do to him?" Mikado asked, his voice growing slightly desperately. He couldn't stand to think of Kida being hurt because of him and his own mistakes.

Izaya chuckled into the phone. "Well Mikado-kun, if you really want to ride in with your shiny armor you'd better hurry to my house. Who knows how long Kida-kun will last~." Izaya hung up, glaring out the window for a moment before making himself smile. He'd get Mikado back, and Kida could be dealt with after that. He'd make Mikado glad to be his before long. He had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeell that took a while huh? Heh heh, sorry...I've got the chapter after this basically done (It has smut~!) so when I do the next chapter the update after that won't be long...heh heh...<strong>

**Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
